sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Elementary
|web=Elementary - CBS.com |twitter1=@Elementary_CBS |twitter2=@ELEMENTARYStaff |facebook=Elementary |imdb=Elementary (TV Series 2012-) }} (2012-2019) es una serie de CBS estrenada el 27 de septiembre del 2012, creada y producida por Robert Doherty. Se trata de una actualización contemporánea de las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, estableciendo al detective y a Watson en la ciudad de Nueva York. Está protagonizada por Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes y Lucy Liu como Joan Watson. Es la segunda adaptación americana de las aventuras del detective, siendo la primera Sherlock Holmes en 1954. Se estrenó en EE.UU. el jueves 27 de septiembre de 2012, en Latinoamérica el 25 de octubre del mismo año, y en España el 29 de enero de 2013. El 27 de marzo de 2013 se confirmó que habría una segunda temporada, que se estrenó el 26 de septiembre de 2013. En Latinoamérica el estreno se realizó el 24 de octubre de 2013, y en España el 9 de enero de 2014. El 13 de marzo de 2014 se confirmó que la serie sería renovada nuevamente, por lo que continuaría con su tercera temporada,Elementary renovada para una nueva temporada: De regreso con la tercera temporada (Inglés) estrenada el jueves 30 de octubre de 2014. El 13 de noviembre de 2014 se estrenó en Latinoamerica, y el 28 de noviembre de 2014 en España. El 11 de mayo de 2015 se anunció la cuarta temporada, estrenada el jueves 5 de noviembre de 2015. A partir del episodio 17 de la misma, la emisión pasó a realizarse los domingos. En España se estrenó el 24 de noviembre de 2015. El 25 de marzo de 2016 se confirmó que la serie renovaría por una quinta temporada,CBS Renews 11 Shows a que se estrenó el 2 de octubre de 2016.CBS Fall 2016 Premiere Dates Announced . El 8 de noviembre de 2016 se estrenó en España. El 13 de mayo de 2017 se anunció la renovación por una sexta temporada,Ladies and Gentlemen, we are THRILLED to announce that Elementary has officially been picked up for Season Six! #Elementary #CBS vía Twitter de ElementaryStaff la cual se estrenó el 30 de abril de 2018.We are THRILLED to announce the premiere date for Season Six! A brand new season of #Elementary arrives at 10pm on Monday, April 30th! Get pumped! vía @ElementaryStaff en Twitter Un año después, 13 de mayo de 2018, se anunció la renovación por la séptima temporada, la cual se confirmó que sería la última de la serie.'Elementary' terminará en la temporada 7: las aventuras americanas de Sherlock Holmes finalizan en 2019 vía Espinof Se estrenó el 23 de mayo de 2019 y finalizó el 15 de agosto de 2019. Argumento }} Sherlock Holmes sale de la clínica Hemdale de desintoxicación. Ya en casa, se pone bajo la compañía de Joan Watson, una asistente sobria contratada por su padre, para ayudar a Holmes a reinsertarse, mientras empieza a ejercer como detective asesor cooperando con el Departamento de policía de Nueva York, bajo las órdenes del capitán Gregson y en colaboración con el detective Bell. Elenco Temporadas Elementary ha estrenado siete temporadas. Los episodios de todas ellas suman un total de 154. *Primera temporada, 24 episodios, estrenada el 27 de septiembre de 2012, finalizada el 16 de mayo de 2013. *Segunda temporada, 24 episodios, estrenada el 26 de septiembre de 2013. *Tercera temporada , 24 episodios, confirmada el 13 de marzo de 2014, estrenada el 30 de octubre de 2014, y finalizada el 14 de mayo de 2015. *Cuarta temporada, 24 episodios, anunciada oficialmente el 11 de mayo de 2015, estrenada el 5 de noviembre de 2015, finalizada el 8 de mayo de 2016.Person of Interest - Season 5 - Confirmed to be Final Season + CBS Finale Dates Revealed *Quinta temporada, 24 episodios,Elementary - Season 5 - CBS Orders 2 More Episodes confirmada el 25 de marzo de 2016., estrenada el 2 de octubre de 2016. *Sexta temporada, confirmada el 13 de mayo de 2017., contiene 21 episodios,Elementary - Season 6 - Episode Order Extended via SpoilerTV se estrenó el 30 de abril de 2018. *Séptima temporada, confirmada el 13 de mayo de 2018, contiene 13 episodios. Se estrenó el 23 de mayo de 2019 y finalizó el 15 de agosto de 2019. Desarrollo El escritor y productor Robert Doherty creó la serie. Doherty ha comentado que fue Carl Beverly quien "inicialmente fue quien pensó la posibilidad de hacer un programa sobre Sherlock". Beberly habló sobre la relación entre Sherlock y Watson en julio de 2012: :Rob a veces lo llama bromance, pero ocurre que uno de los hermanos es una mujer. Lo dijo desde el primer momento y creo que fue una decisión acertada. Existe la idea de que un hombre y una mujer no pueden estar juntos en un programa sin estar juntos sexualmente, o en el amor, o lo que sea, y esto va realmente sobre la amistad, su evolución y cómo sucede."Comic-Con: Executive Producers Robert Doherty and Carl Beverly Talk New CBS Series ELEMENTARY, Comparisons to SHERLOCK, and More" Relación con Sherlock de la BBC Sherlock una revisión contemporánea de la historia de Sherlock Holmes, se lanzó dos años antes de Elementary en Reino Unido. El show británico se lanzó en más de 180 lugares. En enero de 2012, Sue Vertue declaró al periódico The Independent "entendemos que la CBS haga su propia actualización de Sherlock Holmes. Es interesante, ya que se acerca a nosotros hace un tiempo cuando hicimos nuestro show. En ese momento, se hicieron grandes garantías sobre su integridad, por lo que asumimos que su Sherlock Holmes no se parecerá al nuestro en modo alguno, ya que sería extremadamente preocupante.""Legal thriller looms as Sherlock takes his caseload to New York" CBS hizo una declaración sobre el asunto: "Nuestro proyecto es una revisión contemporánea de Sherlock Holmes, que se basa en Holmes, Watson y otros personajes de dominio público. Estamos, por supuesto, respetando todas las leyes de derechos de autor, y no infringirá ninguna historia u obra que pueda estar protegida.""Jonny Lee Miller to play Sherlock Holmes in US series" Equipo artístico Artículo principal: Directores de Elementary Artículo principal: Guionistas de Elementary Novelas Se han publicado dos novelas: The Ghost Line, publicada en 2015, y Blood and Ink, publicada en 2016. ambas son del autor Adam Christopher. Recepción Premios Audiencias Emisión en otros países Véase también: Anexo:Doblaje de Elementary En Latinoamérica se estrenó apenas un mes después en Universal Channel en versión original. Posteriormente se emitiría en doblaje. En España se emitió a comienzos del año siguiente de su estreno original (2013), doblado al castellano y en la cadena en abierto Cuatro (perteneciente al grupo Mediaset). Sin embargo, con un parón de los actores de doblaje en 2014, cesaron las emisiones tras el episodio doce (The Diabolical Kind). A partir de la segunda mitad de la segunda temporada (All In The Family), pasó a emitirse en primer lugar en la cadena de pago Calle 13. Las siguientes temporadas se emitieron con una diferencia aproximada de un mes de su extreno original en la misma cadena. Una nueva huelga de doblaje en 2017 volvió a paralizar las emisiones después del décimo sexto epiosido de la quinta temporada (Fidelity), y el episodio diecisiete (The Ballad of Lady Frances) se emitió en primer lugar en abierto por la cadena en abierto Divinity (del grupo Mediaset), en lugar de en Calle 13. Curiosidades thumb|250px * Elementary es la segunda adaptación americana a la televisión de Sherlock Holmes. La primera fue Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (1954). * En muchas fotos que se comparten por las redes sociales (guiones, plaquetas), el nombre "Elementary" aparece en minúsculas, salvo la "N" y la "Y": "eleme'N'''tar'Y'''". Es una referencia a Nueva York, la ciudad en la que se desarrolla la mayor parte de la trama de la serie. Véase también * Referencias de Elementary al canon Holmesiano * Línea temporal de Elementary * Frases de Elementary Referencias en:Elementary de:Elementary (TV-Serie) pt-br:Elementary ro:Sherlock Holmes și Dr. Watson Categoría:Series de televisión Categoría:Elementary